Draco Malfoy Among Vampires
by dracolov
Summary: Draco has found out there is a Malfoy, who is a vampire. Trying to find his place in the world he makes the mistake of hanging out in a vampire pub.When Granger tag along thing get out of control and someone gets bitten...
1. Make no mistake I am not a vampire

Draco Malfoy among the vampires

Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy moved through the sunny park lost in his own little world. It was going to be his seventh year at Hogwarts, this coming year. He did not look forward to it, anymore then he had the years before. Draco had a lot of reason's he hated that place, most of them had to do with the word death. It also had to do with a group of Gryffindor that would not leave him be. They blamed him for everything they could, which ends badly for him because they were thought to be school heroes and he was just a waste of space. Of course it wasn't much better at home his father never noticed him, unless it was to yell at him and his mother was almost never home. Draco took to doing things he really shouldn't have been doing.

He thought himself how to play instruments, write songs which he'd sing in the park from time to time for muggles. A few years back he was going through some of his father's dark magic books when he found out something most interesting. There was a Malfoy that was disowned because he became a vampire! It rocked Draco's world one of his own would do such a thing. After that Draco did everything in his power to find the man and when he did, it had turned out to be the best thing he ever did. However no one could know about his long lost family member; making it hard to see him.

On days like this one, when no one would notice he was gone, he would floo powder himself close to Peter Malfoy or Pater Newkirk's hang out. His plan was to learn as much as he could form the vampire. It was the best days of his life, but he had to wait until a bit later, it was too hot outside for Peter right now. Draco stopped to get a drink of water at one of those muggle vending things, pushing his long white blond hair back behind his eyes; as he took a drink, he could feel eyes on him, but that was normal he was sexy and out of place in this small town. What he didn't know was it was the dream team and friend looking at him. Suddenly some girl was yelling "Hay Hotty Named Draco look over here. WOO SEXY this way" He looked around until he saw Potter's group and said girl waving at him. She was motioning for him to come over to their table. He raised an eye brow at this as the dream team looked embarrassed, ashamed, annoyed and downright upset. That was the best reason ever to go over to this girl and see what she wanted.

He shrugged as if to say way not walking over to the table. Granger was hissing something at the other girl, as the four glared at him "You called?" Draco said with a smirk to this odd young girl sitting next to Ginny and Hermione. Unlike the rest of the group, she was cute and she was a muggle. He could tell by the way she dressed, along with talked, and seemed not to know anything about him or his family. Only a muggle girl would wave him down while she sat with the annoying Potter team.

"Ya, cutie I did" She wink before getting up to greet him "My name's Penny Granger" somehow that did and didn't surprise him. She seemed too cute to be a Granger after all. "Seeing as I know your name it was only polite to tell you mine first. Anyway to cut to the chase here, are you single?" Draco was a little more lost as to what to say, he just said 'yes' as if the girl was out right insane and he was just being nice. "Ok sexy, here's what I called you over here for" Draco thought for sure Penny was about to ask him on a date, but he couldn't have been more wrong. "What in the world is a hottie like you doing in a one horse town like this? I mean shouldn't you be in some city banging the shit out of some hot chicks and getting high or something?"

Draco at first just stared at the girl as if he had been hit with a freezing spell and then he burst out laughing. He couldn't help it; he had never meant anyone so downright blunt. Finely as he got control of himself he had to wipe a tear form his eye "Wow you don't beat around the bush do you" Penny just waved her hand saying 'waste of time.' Draco had to agree, it could be a waste of time. "Well, I could do just what you said, but this one horse town as you put it; has the best Pub in all of England in it, that would be why I am here." Penny looked shocked for a second, and while she did Draco couldn't help but noticed Pothead and his groupies looked as if they had just seen a miracle of some kind. He had no idea it was because he had laughed so hard in front of them and not at them.

"I didn't know this town had any pubs" Penny said looking rather happy to hear this. "Well any good ones that is. Most of them are creepy, over rated and stink to high heavens" She looked back to Draco for a second "So what's a girl have to do, to get you to tell her where this sweet arras pub is?" Now that might be a problem, seeing as his pub was a vampire's club.

"Sorry, can't do that. This pub's not for your kind of people" He knew right then someone was going to freak out at him, so he added "Your too nice, you and your friends here get eaten alive" And they really would of too. Those vampires always ate the fools who crossed into their pub not knowing what they were getting into. "You're blunt sure, but the people in this pub are kind of…crazy. They think they are vampires." Penny raised a brow at him as if to say 'what the fuck, you think you're a vampire?' sure he looked the part, but he knew better "Don't make any mistake, I am no vampire, it just this pub got some good wine, beer and well I fit in real nice there, I look the part wouldn't you say?"

Penny looked at him for a long time before laughing a little "Ya, you kind of do look like one of those crazy gothic kids. You know when I first saw you I said, who let the hottie pale boy into our boring little town." He had handled that as nice as he could. He did hate muggles and mudbloods sure, but to make a scene in a muggle town was just asking for trouble. "But I guess if looking like a vampire gets you some of the best beer in England, I am so down for that. What do you say? Hmm let me put my Goth on and see this pub with you" Granger cleared her through taking hold of Penny.

"No way Penny, your mom would kill you" She looked to Malfoy with a kind of worry as to what he might do to Penny in this pub full of vampire want to be's and Granger was no fool, she be smart enough to know when he said they were crazy' want to be's' he meant they were vampires. The others chimed in on how it was a bad idea and of course how Malfoy was a bad person. Draco just rolled his eyes "Just forget it or I'll tell your mum" Hermione was pleading with Penny now, Draco decided to be mean.

"I'll take you Penny, if you really want to go. Let these losers hide in their rooms" Hermione gave him a death glare looking like she'd kill him "Or you can all put your Goth on and join me" now that was a laugh. As if he'd bring them to the pub. Penny however didn't know that so she went up and down them fighting about it. Draco rather enjoyed watching the muggle chew them out for being chickens. "Ah, well Penny looks like you're out of luck, maybe next time. I really must be going, good-bye now" He waved once it got boning. He could tell they were still fighting about it as he walked away. He never would have brought Penny into the bar without telling Peter first. Nor would he hang out with a muggle, if he had a chose in the matter.

Draco didn't get far when someone stopped him; he thought it was Penny coming to beg him to take her. Which he would never do; after all if she had got hurt or worse killed at that place, Draco would be in hot water with more than just Potter and friends. His own father would kill him; the whole wizarding world might burn him alive for doing something so stupid as to hang out with vampires and bring a muggle along for the ride. However when he turned around it was Hermione Granger and not Penny "What do you want Granger?"

"You better not even think about taking Penny to some vampire bar or whatever this freaky place is you're going" She snapped at him. Draco just rolled his eyes at her. "You could get her killed and I'd make sure the whole wizarding world know it was your fault!"

"Don't get your knickers in a twist Granger; I wouldn't have ever taken her. I just wanted to wind her up and watch her chew you all out. "He smirked at her, making her look annoyed with him. She grumbled something about him being a git after that "Whatever Granger, just go back to your boring friends and leave me alone." Her brown eyes snap up to his silver ones, full of rage.

"My life is anything but boring Malfoy. You of all people should know that" She of course was referring to her many mightily pothead saving deeds she had done over the years. None of them ever let anyone forget what heroes they were.

"Please, you follow those two around. Think for them so they don't die and you call that living?" He shook his head at this "I call it hiding in their shadows, behind books and pretending you've got a exciting life. For fuck sake you can't even fly, because it's not like what a book tells you. You wouldn't know how to live if life slapped you in the face and said, have some fun"

"I would too!" She screamed back at him "I do not hide in their shadows and I most definitely know how to live a little." She snapped at him, and then he said 'prove it'. She looked at him oddly, he of course thought she'd say 'I got nothing to prove too you' again he was wrong "Fine, I am coming with you"

"The hell you are!" They must have fought about it for a long time, because Draco gave into her, just to stop hearing the sound of her voice "FINE, but just you. If you bring your friends along, you're just proving my point."

"Fine with me, just tell me where and when" Draco was tempted to lie to her, but he knew Granger find her way there one way or another. He gave her a time and place before they went their separate ways. Draco made sure to find Peter rather quietly after that and explain everything to the vampire. Peter processed to stay out of Granger site, but make sure no one did anything that get Draco in trouble. Draco waited outside the pub; he was beginning to think Granger smarted up and would not show, only to see a cab pull up and a gothic looking Granger step out. She wore a rather nicely fitting black velvet dress, black make up and a few bats in her hair, they were pin to hold it back. He had to admit she almost looked cute like Penny. Without a word Draco took her inside where they sat together in a nice dark corner, it was kind of creepy they looked like they were on a date.

A lovely vampire girl came over to take their orders; Draco looked over to Granger for a second "Do you know what you want?" He asked watching her fiddle with her dress; she shrugged clearly not knowing what she could drink in a vampire pub. Draco looked to the name tag "Ashley, if you would bring us a bottle of the real red wine and some glasses that will do…Is Red here tonight?" That was the one vampire he forgot to make sure was not around. Red was the vampire king and he was a bit too much for a lot of people. Draco even felt out of place in his presents. 'Sure is, singing show girl songs I think' the women said before leaving to get them their drinks.

"Who is Red? Is she the owner of the pub?" Granger asked not knowing much about the vampire king. Hell no one knew much about him. Wizards didn't talk to vampires, it only lead to trouble. That of course made it all the more fun for Draco and seeing as he had someone watching his back, it was all good.

"Yes, Red the owner of the pub, but she is a he" Draco said getting an odd look form Granger. He could feel a lot of vampire's eyes on them "Just watch the stage, you'll see soon enough" and she did, they both did. Red came out in one of his big hats, long shocking red dresses, high heels to mach, decked out make-up and nicely done hair. He made a very nice looking women for a cross dresser or whatever he was. As he sang songs form Cats, the wiz, rent, and more Draco had to admit the man was light on his feet and Granger seemed to be enjoying herself, but had yet to drink any wine. He turned to her "You going to drink or do you think that be too much living for you?" with that said, they got in to a kind of drinking contest.

"You know Malfoy, you're not very bright" She said a little buzzed looking down on him as always. "You're in a pub full of people ready to eat you and you think this is living. It's a joke; this is just slumming around with a bunch of dark, evil, monsters…Which are quite fitting for you. "She fixed her hair as Draco was getting ready to kill her for such a comment about him."I'm done proving you wrong, because you're the one hiding not me." She dropped some money on the table leaving the bar. Draco noticed Peter following the girl out and most likely home to make sure no one else did leaving him all alone.

He sat there for a long time fuming over what she said to him. He wish to prove her wrong, to show her he did too live a worth wild life. He left a message for Peter that he had gone home, only to wonder the streets for awhile. Back in the park he slump on a tree "Hay there cutie" A sexy voice called out to him. His eyes looked up into those of a vampire girl. She must of followed him, which was bad, because he didn't have his wand, nor was he allowed to use it. "I heard what that stupid human girl said too you and I've got to say, she wrong" Draco just watched her as she stayed were she was. "You're brave enough to sit in one of our pubs, drink our wine, and talk to us. That pretty dangerous for someone as young as you."

"You know Peter is my friend right?" He'd say not sure if maybe that would get her off his back. She was on him suddenly, not attacking; she just had him pinned to the tree. He took in a deep breath, not sure what she was about to do to him. She could kill him so easily it wasn't even funny.

"Relax boy, I'm not going to kill you. I just thought for someone who lived so close to the edge, you might enjoy being fucked by a vampire too" She made a slight purring sound in his ear as the idea run though his head. No one could say sleeping with a vampire was not dangerous or living on the edge. She must have been able to read his mind, because the next thing he knew they were fucking. It was wild, crazy, good and hot. But Draco knew it was also very stupid; there was no way of knowing what this act could do to him. And when he cam, that was when it happened, she bit him. She didn't suck his blood, much or change him. But the bitch did do something too him, he just didn't know what yet.


	2. so it begins

So it begins

Chapter 2

Draco woke with a slit groan feeling the cold morning arm hitting his face, after his lover had bitten him; she had held him down for a very unwilling shag. She had drunk form him a few times making him too weak to fight back. She was nice enough to dress him at least, before leaving him passed out in the park. He looked around him seeing the sun was just coming up meaning his parents would have noticed by now he was not home. He was in more than just a little trouble this time. He had no cover story for where he had been all night, he was weaker then hell, and oh aye he was bitten by a vampire. That was something he knew he couldn't tell anyone EVER!

Even if she had just drunk form him Draco would have to explain why he was around a vampire to begin with. It was one of the first 'heath class' topics all young wizards and witches got, how even though a vampire may look like a lot of fun, have the hot body, no worries of babies and clear from sexually transmitted shit. They were not safe lovers for anyone who was not a vampire. You learned they travelled in groups, stuck to the woods and dark pubs, and stayed out of the wizarding world towns. The only people at risk were muggles, mubbloods, and stupid fuckers that thought they could be safe among them. Draco was clearly the stupid fucker this time around. What was the punishment for this kind of foolish? First he'd be disowned by his family, poor, homeless more alone then before. Then The W.G. would make him a powerless, homeless, poor person and the whole wizarding world would toss him out for good.

Draco slid up the tree; she had not made him a vampire as far as he knew he was just some easy prey. Because if she had changed him, there was no way she would of left him behind right? He could hope he was right as he made his way to something called a Gas-n-go mart. Once in the bathroom he took a good look at himself. He looked much the same, no changes could be seen. The only thing that could be noticed was two little dots on his neck. They were easy enough to hide with a turtle neck, which he had on. Pleased with at least the knowledge he could return home and not get though right back out, Draco did just that.

Draco came up with a story he thought would be good enough as he moved through the air to his home chimney. Sure enough both his parents were waiting for him as he exited the fireplace. His father was standing behind his weeping mother, snapping a _'Where the hell did you go!'_ At him, Draco knew his mother got a little over protective and worried about him, because of who they where and him being an only child. "I'm sorry Mother, Father I had not meant to be gone too long. I went to look at prices on my school things this year. To find the best deals so when the time came to go buy them it wouldn't take as long. I just thought I'd be doing you both a favor, I know how you're both very busy and hate taking me every year." That couldn't be truer, his parents always complained about having to take him, but neither one would let him go alone. They feared someone might try to hurt or kidnap him for their damn money.

"I was just about done when someone pushed me into a closet and locked me in. Without magic, I couldn't get out until someone let me out" This had in fact happened to once before, but he got out within the hour, so he never said anything to his father about it. "I spent the whole night there, until someone came back to the store and found me" Draco's mother burst out how awful that must have been for him, hugging and kissing him, putting Draco in the clear with her.

His father looked a little less convinced, but seemed to let it go with a "Next time tell us you're leaving!" His father would have gone on, but his mother was too busy babying him. She was calling for clean clothes, warm food and more. It was an overreaction to the made up story, but suiting for the truth of what really happened to him. Draco spent the next few days being babied by his mum, then there was shopping for his school things. Which turned out to be harder then he would of liked, because his father kept asking him were the deals where. Lucky for him, there were signs in the windows of most of the shops.

The next day he was back at school head-boy of course and Granger was head-girl. Who didn't see that one coming? They had yet to speak to each other about anything, as they sat in their shared command room eating dinner. This was supposed to be one of the perks of being a head; you didn't have to sit through another sorting dinner. You got your own room, common room for two, no one who was not a head or teacher was allowed inside and a lot more freedoms. Draco however didn't feel all that free with bossy Granger as the other head, he was sure to be fighting her tooth and nail on everything.

"I made up a list of our duties" Granger finely said pulling out a long list of shit they had to do and plans she had made on how they would do them no duet. "I thought we could split up each floor and take them in shifts, to improve the system."

"The system they have had in place for the last 50 years works just fine." Draco snorted at her as he got up from the table "Everyone know you've got a big head Granger and you're so called improvements to a system that already works grate, is just another one of your annoying scams to have control over everything."

"It is not you git! We're a team whether we like it or not, this would be a jointed plan, and we'd both get credit for it!" Hermione snapped getting to her feet as well "The system is old; every kid in the school knows it. It is easy to get around the school without being seen, because everyone knows where we are at all times." She had a point, but Draco wasn't about to give her that kind of control over him even if she was right. "If we split up taking different shifts we can get the kids who think they can beat the system!"

"Fine, but I get to decide where I am and where you are. I am not going to spend the rest of this year under your fucking control" Draco snapped taking hold of her stupid list and looking it over. As he had thought she had given herself all the perks and him none, she had the whole year planned out and his response was to toss it in the fire "I'm not following that plan, you've given yourself everything you wanted and left nothing for me, except whatever you didn't want. " He snapped as she was pulling the list out of the fire "And you dare call me selfish!"

"YOU are a selfish prate Malfoy, yes I wrote all the plans up and put what I would like, but I am willing to change it so it's fair, I just didn't know what you'd want" She was red in the face as her hard work went up in smoke and he just looked pleased with himself. God she hated him, she hated everything about him. "Thanks to you we don't have a draft to work off of; we'll have to start from the beginning"

"Good, then it will be fair" Not that Draco cared what was fair; he just didn't want to give Granger the run of any meeting. If one could think that Draco and Hermione could find one thing they agreed on, they were sadly mistaken. Finely they wrote all their jobs down on one scroll; tore them into slips of paper, tossed them in a hat, and picked out the ones they each got to have run of. It was either that or never sleep all year.

It had been a few days' scene the big fight in the command room with Granger, Draco got his way in the end she would not have all the control. Though at first he was against the idea of picking jobs out of a hat, in the end when he got most of the good jobs, he decided it was a good plan indeed. Draco slid out of bed getting ready for his turn to walk the halls when he felt kind of off. It was like he could hear whispers of something close to him. Yet no one was around, he had been relieved the bite marks had healed up nicely, and he had no signs of any kind of change. Draco Malfoy was in the clear or so he thought.

Draco kept hearing this odd, bumping sound or maybe pumping sound as he walked down the halls. Sometimes there were four at a time and then sometimes there were none at all. He just about jumped out of his skin when a large black cat run passed him. He sighed as the noise picked up, Draco however could feel it in his bones the sound was coming from the cat. Beat, beat, beat…It started to fill his mind as his nose pick up an intoxicant smell in the air, his eyes fixing on the cat. Without even knowing it he started to follow the animal. Down one hall into the next hall as if drawl too it like a magnate. It must have known he was following it because it seemed to arch its back and start to hiss at him.

For some reason Draco felt this growing need to get that cat, for what he didn't know, but he HAD to have it and HAD to have it NOW! He used a binding spell on it picking it up in his hands and petting it. Rubbing it soft fur as he held the animal in his hands; now that he had it, he seemed to relax. Maybe he was just in the mood for some company? He had no clue, hiding the animal inside his robe he went back to his room and went to bed, with his new pet. In the morning however Draco woke to find his bed was covered in black fur. "What the hell?" His room was a mess as if ransacked by someone and the cat was ripped into pieces in the middle of the floor. Draco was not sure what to make of it, until he saw his refection, blood covering his face and hands, scratches, bite marks all of which had to come from a cat. "gods no….what did I do?"

Hermione was pissed off, she had known living with Malfoy was not going to be any fun, but damn it, did he need to be so loud? She must have banged on his door for an hour demeaning he shut up and stop being so noisy at 3 am. She could hear some kind of growling sounds coming from inside his room, but no answers. 'This is what I get for living with a guy, who thinks living it up is slumming around with vampires' she grumbled to herself as she sleepily got out of bed. Malfoy never came to the door, but he did stop after an hour or so. She moved to his door once more hoping he'd answer this time "Malfoy get out here!" She screamed just wanting to get this fight over with. She assumed something had not gone his way last night and he was just having a childish fit. If she had known what was really happening, she'd be calling the headmaster, W.G. and the newspaper to turn him in.

Hermione had no compassion for Malfoy in the slightest, ok maybe that wasn't true. She had felt kind of bad when he got his arm broken in third year. Of course only when it happened, afterwards she thought he should have had his head cracked open too! She could hear him moving around inside as if in some kind of mad hurry to hide his mess. Maybe he was, everyone knew he was a neat freak about things like, his hair. "I don't care if your hair is out of place Malfoy open the damn door!" When he opened the door Hermione could tell something was not right with him, but she had no clue what "What the hack was up with all the noise last night? You kept me up all night long just about, I want to know why and it better be good!"

"It's none of your business!" He snapped at her trying to close the door in her face, she shoved her hand in the way. Fighting, his strength to shut it, with her will power to keep it open. She could see he was up to something, hiding something big behind the door or maybe someone.

"If you've got some slut in there I will make sure you lose your head's title in a heartbeat!" She snapped right back figuring that would be the reason he was trying so hard to keep her out. "I'm not going to put up with this all year long, I need my sleep and you keeping me up when you have a childish fit or some slut in your room is not going to happen!"

"Get over yourself Granger, there's no one in here, but me and I wasn't here last night. However my owl and someone else's owl was. So just get out of my face!" It was like Malfoy suddenly got ten times stronger as he slammed the door shut so hard it broke! More like cracked and shattered as wood chips when flying so did Hermione, she must have been thrown back three feet from the door. She was completely caught off guard by it. As the door gave way and fell at her she just about got crushed to death by it. Lucky her wand was still in hand and she saved her hide.

Inside Malfoy room she could see blood and lots of it. Draco was just as blindsided by what happened as she was, because he was frozen in place eyes wide, along with his robe being wide open; she could see he was scratched the shit out off…And he didn't have boxers on yet! Her hands flow up to her face as she screamed "OH MY GODS CLOSE YOUR ROBE!"


	3. It not alway dark magic

Dark Magic isn't always the answer

Chapter 3

Draco knew this was bad, Granger was looking at his blood covered room, his badly ripped up body and then she through her hands over her face, screaming he cover himself? Draco looked down feeling a blush hit his cheeks, were where his bottoms? He went to bed in pj bottoms ALWAYS! How could he have not noticed he was naked? Oh right dead cat, blood, drama, and a screaming Granger. Guess that one got by him, he pulled his robe closed tying it off before grading his wand and tying up Granger. Something she had not been accepting as she screamed at him to let her go "Not this time Granger, you've seen too much and I can't have you telling anyone about this. He then used a spell to zip her mouth shut. Before fixing the door "Now to figure out what the hell happened in here last night?"

He didn't notice Granger went from fighting to get free, to just staring at him in wonder. She was stunned he didn't seem to know what had happened in that room. Her eyes followed him as he moved about the room, talking to himself. She wasn't scared of Malfoy he didn't act like he planned to kill her, just hold her until he knew what he was doing. Which could have been a forget spell in the end. He was mumbling a bit before he turned to an angry looking Granger. He might need help finding the answers to all this, she could be of help. 'But I can't trust her and she is such a pain in my ass.'

Granger started to fight once more as if that would get her free. Suddenly an idea came to him "How would you like to be the first witch to meet the vampire king?" He knew Red would talk to Hermione due to his deep entrusted in muggles, magic, and teenage boy fan clubs, he also knew Granger loved facing the unknown to learn all she could. He got down in front of her "See I know him, he's kind of one of the vampires I slum around with as you put it" That felt good to slap her in the face with an amazing fact like that. He watched her eyes snap to his looking to see if he was lying to her or not. He smirked as he added "It's going to cost you and big"

She seemed to be thinking this over as she starred at him long and hard. She made a grunting sound, showing him she needed her mouth back to answer him. He unzipped her mouth keeping his eyes on her "What do I have to do Malfoy?" She asked him with a very annoyed voice. It was a start at the very least.

"As you can see I have a kind of dilemma on my hands here. Somehow a cat was ripped to pieces in my room, while I was asleep. It clawed the hell out of me, but I don't recall being in any kind of pain or being attacked by the animal. As you saw, that's not the kind of attack you just forget" She nodded and then kind of blushed for some reason. "I did allow the animal into my room last night, but passed knowing how it got in my room, I have no idea what happened in here. Plus I went to bed in my pajamas as I always do, yet they seem to be gone. I have a few ideas, but none I am willing to share. What I need is another head to wrap this around. You'd be the other head, and all I ask is you do not share any of this with anyone else."

"Why should I help you and not turn you in to the headmaster for what you're doing or did?" Hermione snapped she was not in the mood to be Malfoy's little helper in any kind of way. She had to admit the idea of getting to sit down with the world's most powerful vampire was more than just a little tempting. But if it meant helping Malfoy cover up some kind of crime he was committing, she'd have no part of it. "I won't help you with whatever dark magic thing you've most certainly did here and to yourself!"

Malfoy face twisted up in a very annoyed way. His voice held a deep bitterness as he hissed at her "Are you that daft Granger? To think I'd be stupid enough to use dark magic ON MYSELF? That would be a death sentence by my own hands. Look around you; this has nothing to do with dark magic of any kind! This is something else all together or are you to dim to think of anything passed dark magic? Not everything in the world is magic, being a muggle born I'd think you'd know that!" He seemed to be going into some kind of rant "What the hell is it with everyone? They see a crime, or blood or something unexplained and it's always dark magic this or the dark lord that! THERE ARE OTHER BAD THINGS OUT THERE FOR FUCK SAKE!"

He through his hands in the air as if defeated "Clearly asking for your help was a mistake, I'll just cast a memory spell on you and be done with you…Fucking waste of time" He growled at her, he knew in his heart he was not a vampire. If he had been changed it would have showed up within a day or two. Though it was clear that blood sucking bitch had done something too him. Something he was scared to death of, but as always he was alone in this mess, with no one to turn to for help. Draco turned his wand on Granger ready to remove her memory.

"NO WAIT!" Hermione cried out knowing she could lose her whole life's memory if Malfoy fucked up. And she was not about to do that. "I'll help, just don't erase my mind!" He seemed to think about it "I swear I won't tell anyone" Malfoy being the very untrusting type, pulled out a spell book until finding what he had hidden there. A knife used for magic spell pacts so illegal just seeing the knife was a crime. Her eyes flow up to his as he said something moving down to sit in front of her. He tugged at her wrist to better get at her hand, but she was doing her best to hold it flat to her.

"Give me your hand, Granger or kiss your past good bye." She made a kind of whimper doing her best to give him her hand even though she was still tied up and really didn't want any part in this crime. He then cut her hand along with his, before slapping them together. Malfoy put the knife down to wave his wand over their hands, casting a spell that was not against the law, but not to be used lightly.

The 'Pegnpin 'or the blood pact spell used the blood of those involved to hold a pact that could not be broken. If one of them broke their side of the deal it would end badly. Depending on what knife you used, it could be a simple case of boils to death. Draco used one that would torture them for days, then set them on fire and burn them to death. Hermione knew whatever this was about; he meant business about keeping it quit. Because on top of the burning to death, the ending seal of this spell was a kiss and you had to do ten times more than a kiss to remove this spell. That meant the only way to remove the spell was for them to have sex as an agreement the blood pact was no longer needed, and THAT would NEVER happen.

"The deal is as follows" He said making her look up at him "You will help me find out what is happening to me. You will not tell anyone ever what you've seen or learned about me, my life or anything I may own. You will keep this quiet no matter what it turned out to be and you will do your very best to help me solve this problem." She repeated what she would do, before he what on "I will tell you what I know, and see if I can get the vampire king to meet you. I will not kill you for what you know and someday if I can I will repay you with one big favor. Because the vampire king might chose not to see you. Either way, you'll get one big favor form me and a possible chance to meet the vampire king." Well at last he was trying to be fair. She had to do her part now which was to repeat what he would do. Once she did, it came to the gross part.

Malfoy made a kind of face before swooping in to kiss her; she had to kiss him back for a full five minutes. As they were kissing someone entered the command room calling for Granger. It was her friends. Seeing as it was just to make sure she was ok, this would be alright by all the teachers. Hermione however could not answer. She was still kissing Malfoy, which felt kind of good though she'd never admit it. She was glad he had fixed his door as well, due to the fact she rather die, then let her friends see what she was doing right then. As her friends left deciding she wasn't there the time was up, Malfoy pulled back from her. He'd give her space just in case she tried to attack him for the mess he just forced her into. And then use his wand to untie her.

Now Hermione could of got up, slap him, punch him, cased a few ugly spells of her own. However she was still scared of just what he had dragged her into. "Ok, Malfoy tell me what you know" Draco seemed uneasy, but slowly started from his unwilling shag in the park with a vampire, to how he woke up that morning. He seemed downright convinced he was not becoming a vampire, but Hermione could tell he was scared out of his mind that he could be very wrong. "Well first we clean up this mess look for clues and then we'll use a potion or spell that can prove whether you are becoming a vampire or you not, just to rule that out"


	4. It was a date

It was a date!

Chapter 4

Hermione sat with Harry and Ron as they talked about little unimportant things like cards and girls. Her mind was miles away deep within the stars thinking of one group of stars more than any other. The star constellation Draco was one of the largest groups of stars there were. And though she knew a lot about the stars, she knew little about the man. Stars were easy; you could pick up a book and learn all about them. Draco Malfoy was no book; he was more like a locked vault hidden deep beneath the ice in the coldest, most unforgiving place on earth.

She got why he was being crazy over the whole might be a vampire thing. Hell, if she was in his shoes, she might be just as crazy. Plus the way it happened, was both his fault and not his fault. The truth was, that day Penny had called Draco over and made him laugh to the point it brought tears to his eyes, she was jealous. She had known Malfoy for years and been far more blunt with him. He hated her as well as all muggle born. Yet, Penny throws a few 'Cutie, sexy, hotties' his way and he gets a kick out of it! One could say he just liked the ego rub, but laughter and ego rubbing don't quit fit. Hermione didn't know why, but she was thinking 'I can be funny' the whole time he was talking to Penny.

She had known he would have never taken Penny anywhere. She knew that the moment she saw Draco was the hot guy Penny was drawling over. Yet, when he walked away, Hermione saw her chase to make him laugh. Instead of getting a laugh, it turned out to be an awkward kind of date with the man. She hadn't told anyone about it at first, after her friends had left, she told Penny, who went all out making her a hot number. She had to admit she kind of liked the look Draco gave her when he saw her all dressed up that night. Her stomach was doing flip flops as if she thought something would happen.

And something did, they pissed each other off, watched some very gay vampire sing show tones and got a little drunk. Once drunk she was mad as hell, he hardly even spoke to her, let alone looked at her. She thought of something nasty to say to him and left. How was she suppose to know, by doing that he'd leave, but not go home and end up being drunk enough to think sex with a vampire was a good idea? He had said the first time he had agreed because he was not thinking clearly, the second time he had tried to fight that vampire bitch off him, but no wizard could win a hand to hand fight with a vampire.

Did she feel kind of bad he got bitten and raped? Yes, but she still believed the nasty remark she said to him, after their 'date' he had coming to him! She had kept telling Penny all evening 'It is not a date! I'm just going to prove him wrong about me' and of course Penny would say 'You're going to a bar, alone with him, to live it up and that is not a date?' By the time Hermione got to the damn bar, she had to keep reminding herself it wasn't a date, but it so was a date.

He was waiting for her outside the bar, he got them a private table, and he got them wine. Everything about it screamed 'This is a date!' yet he was just as cold as ever. For days on end she went over it in her mind. Replaying each second in her mind, like watching him walk into that bar as if all was normal, he just took a table with her and then asked 'Do you know what you want to drink' if he wasn't her date, why would he asked that? She had to rub her head, before claiming to have a headache and leaving her friends alone.

She ended up spending some time wondering why it mattered to her, if it was a 'date' or not. The fact was it sucked for both of them and now they 'thanks to him' were both stuck trying to find out just what that vampire did to him and how to stop it. She dropped her book bag in the common room "Ready?" She asked Draco as he stood up from the sofa. He nodded his head moving to her, Hermione was setting up the test tubes as he came closer to her. "This is going to take a while Malfoy, you might want to go to dinner as soon as I get it started"

"I know I have our dinner being sent up." Hermione looked over at him "I am not about to start this and walk away from it, to sit and wait for you to get it all done" She nodded before seeing a candle light dinner appear on the table. Noticing there was a fire in the fire place; the rest of the room was dimly lit and yes soft music playing too. 'Ok was this a date? Or did Draco not know how a date was suppose to go?' Hermione was thinking this when she thought she heard Malfoy ask "Granger, do you want to dance?"

"Um, sorry what did you just say?" She asked looking up at him as if he had three heads. Turned out he had said 'Granger, do you want a hand" That too sound odd coming out of his month, but less odd then asking her to dance. She believed she might be going crazy; maybe he was just messing with her head. Setting up scenes that looked like dates, but then acting like it was not a date. Just so she'd break down and scream 'is this a date or not?' and of course make a fucking fool of herself. NOT to say she even wanted a date from him, she'd just like to know what he thought it was. "No, I got this, but I could use a heir please"

"Don't you think that is asking a bit much of me?" Draco said causing her to look at him again as if he had sported two more heads. "Well I know our deal is I will give you a big favor, but really asking me to give you a heir before we even find out what happening to me? Don't you think that is a bit much Granger? I mean I guess if you really want one in a few years and didn't find the right guy, I would see that being a favor request then, but really this is kind of sudden, don't you think?"

"What the hell are you talking about? I asked for a HAIR you know off the top of your head, so I can test it and see if it got vampire dna in it! I did not ask for a heir, I would never ask you for a heir!" She most of looked crazy, cause he slightly smirked at her.

"Maybe that is what you meant to say, but what you said was" That smirk turned into a smile "No, I got this, but you can give me a heir please" She was about to protested, when he did a spell that replayed everything said in the past 2 minutes. Sure enough she had misspoken making her turn a deep shadow of red being snapping 'just give me the damn hair!'

Draco complied giving her the hair off the top of his head before moving close to whisper in her ear, another tease about her misspoken words "You know you'd love it if I got you knocked up" She felt his breath on her neck "having me shagging you until you were with child" His words made Hermione face twitch "Go on admit it"

"You are right" Hermione snapped turning around to look in his face. Fine if he wanted to play that game, she could too. "You're right, I'd love it" She take hold of his shirt pulling him down to her eye level "I'd love seeing you knock me up as my big favor, getting you kicked out onto the street. Everyone who pretends to be your friend, hiss nasty things at you like mudblood fucker and watch you lose everything that matters to you" She reached up to mess up his hair "That is what I want!"

It was his turn to twitch "That is what you really want isn't it" This time he wasn't teasing and he meant, that what she wanted was to destroy his life. But he never said that out loud, just stated what was obvious.

"Yes, that is what I really want!" She screamed at him and he yelled back 'FINE' now this was just a stupid fight over nothing. But what those two fools forgot was they were under a blood packed and no matter what the reason, if they agreed the 'big favor' was Hermione getting an heir, well that was that. What passed Malfoy to say 'fine' instead of 'dream on' not even he know, as they both felt there body heat up. That was the sign, the deal was made. "NOOOOOO" They both screamed, but it was too late. From that night on, Draco Malfoy would have to give Hermione Granger an Heir!


	5. Don't ghoul me now

Don't ghoul me now

Chapter 5

After they fought about whose fault it was, Hermione got to work on finding out if Draco was a vampire or not. "There is no way I am doing it with the lights on" Malfoy snapped suddenly glaring at her. "I rather be able to pretend you were someone else" Like this really sexy pureblood girl, he had been dying to get with. The problem with that was, she was a bit older than him and married. He however could pretend it was her and not Granger. They were about the same body shape after all.

"Fine with me, it's not like I want to see your face either!" She snapped back at him thinking; if they weren't even going to look at each other, why stop there? "And while we're at it we can keep our clothes on, and do our own foreplay. I mean the only thing we need is the ending part. No need to do anything we don't have too" He snapped an 'agreed' to that.

Moments later the test was ready, Hermione looked at it "Well the good news is you're not becoming a vampire, the bad news is your not a pureblood wizard either" That kind of felt real good to rub in his face. Knowing just how much he prided himself on blood. "In fact, you've been ghoul-ed" There was a low noise coming from him, like an animal in suffering.

Ghouls were better known as vampire slaves. Not all Ghouls did it against their will like Malfoy had. Most wanted to be ghouls because of the perks. Like enhanced smell and hearing, super strength, super speed, and quicker healing. However, you also became that vampire's food bag. You had to hunt for it, like that poor cat. You had to kill for it, feed it your own blood if it so wished it, and give it sexual favors or anything else it wished for. It could even take over your body while you slept and make you do things without your own knowledge "Only way to cure yourselves Malfoy is to kill the vampire that ghoul-ed you"

"Then you better hope we can do that" He snapped at her when they both suddenly felt a sharp pain in their guts. That meant they needed to start work on her 'half' of the deal. After all she had found out what was wrong with him, finishing one part of his half. "Damn it" Draco growled before getting up to take hold of her hand "We better get this over with"

Draco started pulling her toward his bedroom. It was time; if they were lucky no heir would come of it. Draco felt Granger dig her feet into the carpet before coming to a stop. He turned around slightly annoyed "Look, I don't want to do this either, but I rather not burned to death over it" He watched her lower her head as if scared to death of him. "What wrong? Other then the fact we don't want to do this?"

Hermione looked out the window trying to find the right words, as Malfoy was getting impassioned with her. "Granger, we can do it with the lights off, wearing 90 percent of our clothes and do as little touching as possible. I mean that is as good as it gets our other option is to be burned alive! Which one sounds worse to you?" He was trying to get her to see that it could be done quickly no need to worry about the whole seeing her naked thing. Granger, just chewed on her lips some

"It…it's not that Malfoy" She sighed trying very hard to find the right way to put it. She could tell he didn't understand what the problem was. Though he did come up with one idea _'is this your first time?'_ Gods that would be awful if it was; she could tell he was uneasy with that idea. Thinking about being her first in this already horrible situation; that slowed him down quite a bit. "No, I've been with others" She said softly not wishing to go into depth about her 'other lovers'

"Then what the bloody hell is it? If it's not your first time and you're not worried about seeing each other naked or touching each other, what the hell else is left?" He sounded really annoyed as he tried not to be too loud he went on "I mean I don't get it, it not the fact it's me or the whole ghoul thing is it?" She shook her head 'no' "Then what the fuck is the problem?" he snapped at her sick of the guessing game already.

Hermione glared at him before snapping "You're too big!" He didn't understand what she meant. His face said it all, he looked dumb founded at her words "I saw your….your …thing this morning and it was fucking huge! Plus it wasn't even hard! There is no way in hell that thing is going to fit! I mean the guys I've been with were nothing to laugh at, but that thing is bigger than your wand!" There she said it; more like yelled it at him, but he asked for it. At first he looked taken of guard, then very annoyed and finally insulted.

"It will to fit!" he snapped right back at her, before taking a deep breath. Draco had been with all kinds of girls, but none of them ever voiced that kind of complaint. In fact none of them had ever complained at all. She was over reacting about something that was not worth talking about "Now stop over reacting and get in here!" He huffed at her.

"NO it won't! That thing couldn't fit in a mouse hole let alone me!" She snarled at him, not wishing to fight about this, but having little choice in the matter. She knew in the end she'd have to have at last the tip of it in her, but that she could handle. It was the idea of having his larger than life cock pumping into her that scared her to death. _'That would have to hurt!'_ she thought standing her ground, for the moment.

"I know my cock isn't tiny, but I can assure you it can and it WILL fit." He was getting some color in his cheeks, she had no idea her words were not only embarrassing him, making him feel self conscious about his staff, but it was also hurting his feelings she would be that afraid of his dick, she'd risk burning to death over it. That girl had helped fight the dark lord, death eaters, werewolves and more. None of those things scared her, but his dick did? "Now stop being a baby and get in here!"

"I am not being a baby! I am not over reacting and I am not letting you put that monster inside me!" That was it he couldn't take it anymore. _'I'll show you a monster'_ he hissed as he came at her picked her up and carried her to the bed tossing her down on it to hold her there. And thanks to the fact he was stronger than her before, plus the added strength of being a ghoul only made it easier for him to pin her down. She could hardly wiggle as he held her there, her eyes filling with terror at the thought he was going to rape her. He must have seen how scared she was because the next thing she known he was lightening his hold on her.

"Listen to me Granger" His voice was much softer then it had been "I've been with plenty of women with no problems. The only way this won't fit is if you fight it." He sat up pulling her to sit up with him "Sorry if I scared you, but I swear if you just relax there wouldn't be a problem…" He had known some girls to claim it hurt at first, but they liked it, Hermione might be that kind of girl, but he didn't think so. "It might hurt at first, but once we get going you will adjust to it" She didn't look like she believed a damn word he said.

"You better take it easy and don't you dare put more then you have to in." She whispered in a relocked voice. He gave a ragged sigh before saying _'You have my word'_ as promised the lights went out. She could tell he was removing his cloths. She didn't know how badly she had upset him, she couldn't know, she wasn't a man. Men took great pride in that part of their body and to have her act like she had and say those thing to him, made him feel two inches tall. He hadn't wished to sleep with her before, but now he wasn't sure he wanted any girl to see his 'thing'

It was all so very awkward, they didn't touch each other; they didn't look at each other, but knew each other were touching themselves. It seemed to take forever to be ready. When he moved over her, he could feel her fear of his member on his hands as she tightened up all her muscles. _'Dear gods, how am I ever going to get off like this?'_ He made sure to move slowly as she requested, hearing her whimper wasn't helping "Relax, Granger, you've got to relax" She did seem to try, but as soon as he moved she went back to tightening up again.

He could try to just jack off into her, but that was not likely to work seeing how hard it was just to get turned on. He sighed pulling out what little of himself he had in her, before whispering "You've got to relax" She huffed an _'I'm trying'_ at him before he lowered himself on to her "It's not what we agreed on, but this isn't going to happen any other way" Suddenly his hands were undressing her kissing her neck as he let his hands run over her bare skin. He had to make her excited for him, maybe then she'd relax enough to do it. He even went as so far to let his fingers enter her, feeling her warm wiggling body under him got his blood pumping.

For the second time he moved over her this time she looked scared, but lusty for him. That would have to do. Again he was slow as he moved inside her, she whimpered still, but pushed upward to let him know it was ok. After a few thrusts she pushed him deep, finely relaxing. He moved faster pushing deeper with each thrust as well. Making them both forget themselves and soon, he was pounding into her as she begged him for more, to go deeper and even harder. What had started out very awkward was turning into one fucking hot shag. As they both moaned more, groaning louder, and begging for more, her hands started digging into his back before they knew it, they had locked lips as he cam with a deep growl. _"See I told you it would fit"_


	6. Sneaking out

Sneaking out

Chapter 6

Hermione had hissed a _'shut up'_ to Draco's comment last night before pushing him off her and running to her room to hide from him. The rest of the night she cried and tried to make herself feel clean. She had decided she needed to find a way out of this deal with him. She knew that would mean one long night of shagging, but the thought of having his baby made her sick. What the hell would she do if this part of the deal was completed, wasn't like Malfoy want her to keep it. Nor would he ever admit to it being his, or give any kind of helping hand to it. Most likely he'd go off getting himself killed by the vampire that ghoul-ed him or the dark lord and she'd be stuck with a kid she never wanted.

She did want kids someday, but not HIS kids! She just hoped they didn't have to shag a lot. If they were lucky it only be once and a great while. 'Oh gods what would Harry and Ron think if they knew I slept with that git?' She sniffled a little as she finished getting ready for the school day, before blowing her nose. Once she heard Malfoy leaving, she made her way down into the common room. Before she left Hermione checked to make sure she was not with child.

Once pleased she made her way down to breakfast, her mind only on how to end the deal with Malfoy. She knew he would not be willing to trust her with what she knew of him, but maybe if she got ghoul-ed too or something just as bad. He'd agree to forget the deal, and remove it never to be spoken of again. "Hermione" Ginny called from up the hall bringing Hermione out of her thoughts "Hey Gin" She called back the two girls started to walk together.

"What happened to you last night Hermione" Ginny asked looking to her friend "I know you said you had a headache, but I could tell you were lying. Is everything alright?" Hermione felt her heart racing, she couldn't tell anyone what was going on, she just couldn't. And not just because she would burn to death! But the idea she'd have to say _'I was helping Malfoy with a vampire problem and then we fucked so he could knock me up'_ was so much worse than being burned alive. As she opened her month to say something Harry came along to join them. Hermione clamed up "Hay, don't think just cause Harry is here you don't have to answer me, what is wrong" Ginny whined at her, Harry of course got into it as well. Saying if something was wrong, he wished to help.

"It's nothing really, nothing I can't handle just" They didn't look like they believed her "Just Malfoy being a git" They believed that, but then demand to know how he was being a git. What did he do what did he say. She was turning red in the face trying to come up with a believable lie as RON now joined the party. Only to be filled in by the others, Malfoy was bugging her. They noticed how red she was getting and really started to push for answers. Hermione had to say something that was true, but wouldn't kill her so she screamed **"I saw Malfoy naked**!"

It suddenly got real quiet all around her; Hermione could see the shocked looks on her friend's faces as they gapped at her. She also noticed they were not the only one's staring at her wide eyed. There were at least seven other people in the hallway with them. All looking at her, one of them was Draco Malfoy. She had to explain quickly "It was an accident" well that was true; when he yelled at her through the crack in the door she had no idea he wasn't dressed. "Or someone's sick idea of a joke"

"What happened Mine?" Harry asked being the first person in the hall to come out of shock. No one else was there yet, as they still stared at her wide eyed and Malfoy hadn't moved from his spot just down the hall from her. She could feel his eyes on her, as if daring her to say something that would break the deal and set her on fire.

"We were fighting through a crack in his doorway, about him being too loud." True and safe to tell, this next part would have to be a bit of a lie "He slammed the door in my face, but I was still yelling at him…I…I don't know what happened, but suddenly the door was gone and…there he was" Of course Ginny asked if she thought Draco did it on purpose "No way, he looked just as freaked out as I was. If not more so, because he was the one naked and there I was suddenly looking right at him…I don't think I have ever screamed so loud in my life" She heard laughter all around her meaning her half truth had passed the test.

"It was Peeves doing" Draco voice said drawling her to look at him. Everyone in the school knew the ghost was a big prankster. Plus with his added lie, there be no questions about what could have happened to the door. "I saw him moments after you screamed and took off" He eyes snapped to the closest group of laughing kids "Go ahead laugh it up, it will only be more amazing when he does it to one of you!" That shut everyone up before they took off keeping their eyes out for Peeves. Draco said nothing more before turning into the next hall to be going on his way.

"Hermione that must have been awful, having to get a unexpected peep show" Harry said, now trying not to laugh himself as did her other two friends "What was he doing when the door disappeared?" Ron said he bet Malfoy was admiring himself in the mirror, before they all broke into a roar of laughter.

"Well he was in front of a mirror…."That was it they were on the floor having fits of laughter echo out of them and down the halls. As if this was the best joke they had ever heard Peeve play on anyone. She was pleased she got away with this as well as she had. She just hoped never to be backed into this corner again. Later that day Ginny and a few other girls started to ask another kind of question, one that brought memories to her head making her blush wildly.

'What does he look like naked?' Someone had asked, 'Is he just as pale everywhere else?' another girl. These questions were alright to answer, with no problems. It was when they started to ask about his ass and his dick her face changed color. She just stared at Ginny as she was asked 'How big is it' Hermione looked around her making sure Malfoy was not close by. Taking a deep breath she whispered "He bigger than his wand, and I am pretty sure it was soft when I saw it…It was like looking at a giant one eyed snake. I couldn't believe it!"

The truth was she had kind of been dying to tell someone about his 'thing' scene she saw it. It was hard not to want to talk about. She didn't wish to speak of their sex. She just wanted to see if any other girl had seen one that big before. "Hold on, let's take this somewhere more private" She told Luna, Ginny, Lavender, and the rest of the group. They went into the girls bathroom were moaning Mertle hunted, thank the gods she was not there. Hermione went into great detail about Draco's 'thing' drawling all kinds of 'oo', 'aws' and a few "Gods that thing sounds like it would hurt" Hermione knew just what Lavender meant seeing as she had been so freaked out by it size as well.

"Well we all know who won, who's got the biggest dick contest" Ginny joked making all the girls laugh. Of course the chat moved into other boy's in the school, which had also been seen naked. Hermione tried very hard not to think about it when Ginny talked about Harry's or when Lavender spoke of Ron's. Though she did hear the parts they were not even half Draco's size. Somehow she knew that was not something either boy would be happy to know.

Dinner came and went as the rest of the girls in the school heard about Draco's trouser monster. Whenever he passed a group of girls they giggle blush and hide their faces. He could tell Hermione had to of done something, but he really needed to tell her about his plan to find that vampire girl. However when he saw her duck into a side passage way, his mind decided he was going to ask her what she did. Being as he was much faster then he used to be it was easy to get to her, grab her by the shoulders and shove her ageist the wall "What did you say about me to the female population of this school?" He snapped not knowing her two best friends where just around the corner and could hear them.

"I told them the truth" Hermione snapped back, only to see the look on his face. She realized if she had told the truth she'd be dead right now. "But only about what they asked"

"And just what did they ask?" He growled still not knowing Harry and Rom where moving closer, drawling their wands as a way of getting ready for a fight with him.

"Most the questions were pretty silly, just were you pale all over and did you have a well built upper body." She felt her cheeks heat up, as he glared at her, meaning he knew that was not the root cause of the giggles "Others were really embarrassing to answer, but seeing as I know no one would stop asking until I told them, I answer them as well" Again a sharp _'what was it?_' came from him "They um….they wanted to know how big your…" She cleared her thought "You know…Your penis is"

"And just what did you tell them hmm?" He sounded like he thought she might have made up some awful story about his man parts. Course that was after he let it sink in she had been talking about his penis to other people.

"I…I told the truth…I don't think you want me to repeat it" She whispered not wanting to say it again. They already had enough weirdness in their lives, when it came to that part of him. He of course insisted she tell him what she said. "Fine, but I say this under protest. I told them you where bigger then a fucking wand, that it look like you where hiding a very large one eyed snake and you put giants to shame"

"You didn't….did you?" He asked in a low tone filled with wonder. At the point Hermione bite out the word penis. Her two friends had stopped moving. They felt like they turned to stone and where scared to death of moving for fear of intruding the disgusting talk.

"I did!" She huffed, before making a slight giggle "You're surprised aren't you, that I told them what I really thought."

Draco backed up off her "More than just a little Granger, though I guess that too would explain why every girl I pass turns red, giggles and runs away" He gave her a long look "You and I have been having a lot of awkward moments all the sudden…I mean it's like the whole world is out to make us feel very awkward around each other."

"Well it doesn't help I know your secret Malfoy, I mean if I had never seen you naked, I would have never saw the blood and this awkward thing would not be happening." Hermione said softly, her two friends looked at one another as they heard she knew some kind of secret of Malfoy and it involved blood!

"Na, it was awkward before that remember in the park when." He paused putting his finger to his chin "Um Penny was it?" He asked trying to re-call the girls name. Hermione just said a yes to him "Right, Penny was blunt and all, but afterword when you came over to me, making sure I wasn't going to take her with me…That was kind of awkward, plus you ended up coming with me instead and the whole time it was really awkward, cause we were pretty much on a messed up kind of date."

"You thought it was a date too?" She said a bit taken back; still having no clue every word they said was being over heard. "I mean neither of us said it was a date, but when I got there, I felt so weird because all I could think was, gods we look like we're on a date. All alone, at a candle light table, watching a show, and drinking wine. It was hard not to be thinking how date like it was."

"You where not alone in that thinking, but it was never meant to be a date. It just felt like one….which brings me to more awkwardness, I came to speak to you about, other than my large snake." He looked over at her with a smirk, before dropping it. "We need to sneak out of school tonight, to go back there. Do you have….Can you fly yet?"

"I can fly….but not very well and no I don't have a broom" Hermione said slowly biting her lip "I could always borrow one"

"No too much risk in that and too many questions." He looked down the hall he had been in moments before. "I'd say we could just walk off grounds and appearate there, but that would take too long. It going to be faster to fly, which means…"

Hermione cut him off "Which means I am going to have to ride on your broom with you" There was a long awkward pause before they both let out a sigh.

"I'll meet you in the heads room in a half an hour." Draco whispered, and then left Hermione alone. Hermione kick a rock before heading back out the way she came and going to get ready for her broom ride. Whereas Harry and Ron made their way back to their rooms to find out just what the hell was going on with their Hermione and that GIT Malfoy! They just needed to find away to follow the two without being seen.


	7. fly away with me

Fly away with me

Chapter 7

Draco slipped his broom on his back with a heavy sigh, his eyes moving over to his bed, were he had shagged Granger with his 'monster' he was starting to like calling it by that name. However even if he liked the new nickname, it didn't mean he was happy about his deal with Granger. Sure the shag was hot after a long ass bit of uncomfortable moments. He had to tell himself that even though he had gotten so close to her, it didn't mean they had a 'thing' together, it was a deal he backed her into, to keep his ass out of the fire.

With that in mind he made his way out into the command room not knowing Potter and Weasely had snuck in using two invisible cloaks Potter had managed to buy over the summer, for this very kind of reason, what better way to spy and find out what's going on with the dark lord then to be unseen. However Draco's new 'gifts' made him know something wasn't quite right, but without his masters help he didn't quit knew how to use it. Sure he could run faster, jump higher, and had more muscle in a punch. That was easy to just do, but he had no control really and unless his master was asking him to hunt his hearing would not be looking for heartbeats or low breathing sounds.

Granger came down the steps in blue jeans, a dark red sweater, sneaker and a hooded cloak. Their eyes met for only a moment, before hers landed on the end of his broom. Draco smirked knowing just how scared she was of flying. "We'll do our rounds quick and then meet up on the field" She did a kind of slow nod never looking away from his broom. "Right then" He gave his own quick nod before heading out the door. It was easy enough to make his rounds, but he had this feeling someone was following him the whole time. He shock it off as simple un-needed worry, before heading out to meet Granger in the field.

Once there he waited for Granger to show up, she took a little bit longer then he would have liked, but she did finally show up. Tense as ever of course as he removed his broom form his back. "You know it will go better if you relax" He said watching her make an angry face at him. "I'm surprised none of your friends helped you with this"

"They have…" Hermione grumbled as she looked away from him "I know it is all about relaxing, but as soon as I get up there I become panicky and crash" She looked back at him for a second "Harry once tried to help by riding with me and we ended up in a tree due to my epic fail in the whole relaxing department….I don't think you're going to have much better luck" She had tried to think of a better way for them to go about this, but Draco was right, walking through the dark frosted for a few hours to pop to the bar, was a bad plan.

"I see, and what did they do to help you relax?" Draco's voice drawled her out as it always did. He could tell by the look on her face, no one had helped her relax "Let me guess, they just kept saying nice things and just relax as if that would help" Again the look she gave him said it all, there two invisible by standers felt a bit guilty at his words. "Well, I don't wish to make a habit of this Granger, but I do have away to make you relax. One that doesn't involve spells, potions, or even much effort for that matter. I just don't care to do it…However it looks as though I got little choice in the matter. All you have to do is once you're on the broom close your eyes and listen to my voice, can you do that?"

Hermione had to wonder if he could do it "I can do that much" She said wondering just what he planned to do. Draco waved his wand as an old sounding melody filled the air around them. She was trying to place the familiar tone, when Draco started to sing the song to her. He voice was lovely, but she could help the smile, and light giggle that left her lips as he song.

Come fly with me, let's fly, let's fly away

If you can use some exotic booze

There's a bar in far Bombay

Come fly with me, let's fly, let's fly away

His plan to make her relax was already working, moving to her. Draco helped her on to the broom. It was much easier they it had ever been for anyone else, because her mind was not on flying. It was on the fact someone she could never imagine singing to her was.

Come fly with me, let's float down to Peru

In llama land there's a one-man band

And he'll toot his flute for you

Come fly with me, let's take off in the blue

Hermione hardly even noticed Malfoy getting on with her, as she closed her eyes listening to the sound of his voice.

Once I get you up there where the air is rarified

We'll just glide, starry-eyed

Once I get you up there I'll be holding you so near

You may hear angels cheer 'cause we're together

Draco was making sure she was on just right; he had good hold on his broom and her before lightly kicking off. She was still laughing. Which was good, that meant there was less chase of her going panicky on him.

Weather-wise it's such a lovely day

You just say the words and we'll beat the birds

Hermione didn't notice they were moving higher and higher. All she did notice was, Draco Malfoy singing to her. It was a woot! Her two unseen friends almost didn't follow them because they too thought it was funny, yet kind of felt stupid for never thinking of making her laugh while on the broom!

Down to Ac apulco Bay

It's perfect for a flying honeymoon, they say

Come fly with me, let's fly, let's fly away

It was working wonders as he moved them slowly over the tree tops. Thanking 'Red' for singing that song so often, Draco had learned it by heart. It turned out to be the right thing to get Granger to relax and enjoy a ride.

Once I get you up there where the air is rarified

We'll just glide, starry-eyed

Once I get you up there I'll be holding you so near

You may hear angels cheer 'cause we're together

Hermione was still laughing as she felt the cool air on her face. She was wondering if they were off the ground yet, and kind of sad. Malfoy's song was almost over.

Weather-wise it's such a lovely day

You just say the words and we'll beat the birds

Down to Acapulco Bay

It's perfect for a flying honeymoon, they say

Come fly with me, let's fly, let's fly

Pack up, let's fly away!

As the song ended Draco had managed to get them high enough, that even if she did panic they would not have a problem. "Open your eyes" He said to her as he flew over the woods the twinkling lights of Hogwarts on one side of them and the town off to the other. One would have to say it was breath taking, if they were not enemies it would have been the best date of their lives.

Hermione opened her eyes, not knowing her two friends were not too far away. "OH WOW!" She breathed as she took in the large moon above them, all the stars and lights around them and still felt very relaxed in his arms. "I had no idea it was so beautiful up here" She exclaimed just enjoying the ride. She got why Malfoy loved to fly and she herself was beginning to love it. She just wondered if she could do it without hearing Malfoy sing to her.

Draco smirked pleased in knowing he had managed to do something neither Potter nor Weasely could do. He got Granger to fly, and he also got her to beg him to fuck her harder, both of which made his ego grow a bit bigger. "Now you know, but I am not singing to you ever again. If you want to fly you'll have to find your own way of relaxing first" He could hear soft laughter from the girl in his arms, making him all the more pleased.

"Aw, I was hoping you would" She joked back at him as he leaned forward, before then she hadn't noticed how close he was to her. But now as his hard chest pressed ageist her back, she felt a slight blush come to her cheeks. It was going to be hard to say good bye to the man she was finely getting to know. To know how he could make you smile, yet he didn't seem to be enjoying himself. How he could get her to relax like no one else could and just how good it felt when he was close to her like he was right then. He was still a git, but he was a git she was beginning to like.

They didn't talk much after her little joke, not until he told her they were landing and it would be best if she closed her eyes just to remain claim. She seemed to be humming 'Come fly away with me' to herself as away to remain relaxed. Draco couldn't help but wonder if she'd do that for the rest of her life. Once on the ground he helped her get down before getting off the broom to place it on his back once more. "We'll need to walk into town from here; after all it is a muggle town"

Harry and Ron had been close behind the whole time nether one liking how content Malfoy and Hermione were together. Both of them were worried sick about her, about just what Malfoy could have done to her. What this secret of his was, how dangerous was it, was she in danger? Even though their good friend looked like she was having the time of her life in that bastard's arms. Even now as he was telling her they had to walk, she still looked dreamy eyed!

"Malfoy, were did you learn that song?" She asked coming to his side, wishing to fill him close to her like that once more. She wasn't not about to say she was falling in love with him, but she couldn't deny how good it felt to be in his arms. "I mean it is a muggle song, from a long time ago and you knew it word for word. Like you've sung it a million times"

"Remember _'Red'_ the vampire singer form the bar?" Draco asked her, getting a _'How the hell could I forget that guy' _which brought a light smile to Draco's face "It's one of his favored songs; he sings it almost every night. If you had stayed longer that night, you would have heard him sing it" He shrugged his shoulders at that "I can't say it is one I would sing every day, but it did seem a bit fitting for your broom ride tonight"

"I've got to admit, I didn't think anyone could find away to make me relax as I got on a damn broom." She started to giggle "But when I heard that song coming from you of all people I couldn't not relax! I mean you've got a lovely singing voice and the song was very fitting, but it just being you was enough" She hoped that didn't insult him "I guess I could never picture you singing anything."

"I do sing a lot and in front of people" He said making her look at him with an 'oh ya?' kind of face "I rather enjoy it; play a few instruments as well. I just choose not to do it at school or around people I know"

"Why not?" Hermione asked, not understanding how someone with such a good voice. Who enjoyed music, sing for others and such would not want to share it with his friends and classmates.

"To be quit frank Granger, I don't think anyone I know would appreciate it as much as I do." Draco said softly as they got to town, he bit his lip "We're not going in the bar; I'm going to have someone meet us out here. Wait here for me, I'll be right back" He then made his way over to the bar asking to have Peter sent out to him. He'd return seconds later looking deep into the woods. _'Why do I feel like someone is there?'_

Hermione reach out to him touching his arm "Something wrong?" Draco turned taking hold of her hand as if it was the most normal thing.

"I feel like we are being watched, which is either in my head or someone has been following me around the school and now too here as well" He let her hand go making it look as though he was just removing it from him.

"You think someone is on to you?" She said before moving closer to him "There is no way anyone could know. I haven't told a soul, and I know you didn't so how could anyone know what's going on" She noticed him smile at her reaching out to run his hands over her shoulders.

"I guess you're right, I'm just uneasy with the fact if anyone knew how close we've gotten or what happened to me, it would end very badly for both of us" he looked down into her face their eyes locking for a moment. Both of them felt a sudden need to be closer, to maybe kiss each other. It was almost like watching a slow-motion picture as they moved toward one another, closing their eyes. Not once thinking about how wrong it would be and then…

"I hope you dragged me out here for a reason Draco" Peter Newkirk voice made them jump back from one another before they could lose themselves in a very wrong kiss. After all they were not in love, they were enemies and that was that!

"I'm sorry to bug you Peter, but I've got a little problem only a vampire can help me with" Draco answered quickly moving away from Hermione. Who looked disappointed with the fact they had not kissed and he had moved away from her so quickly. _'I am falling in love with him; I can't lie to myself about it anymore' _she thought as her eyes turned to the man who she could never have _'I better find a way out of this soon before I am in love or with his child while he is off being a death eater'_


	8. And then there was four

And then there were four

Chapter 8

Draco was about to say something more when Peter made a kind of growling sound. He was gone in a blink of an eye. A few yelps could be heard in the woods behind them before he returned holding up Harry and Ron "Should I kill them for spying?" Peter asked only to have Hermione snap a 'NO!' Peter of course looked to Draco "Snap their neck, be quick enough" Hermione turned to Draco and was telling him to inform his pet vampire not to hurt her friends. Draco however had to wonder just what they were doing there. Did Granger trick him? Did she find a way around the blood bond to expose him? HOW LONG HAD THEY BEEN WATCHING? Her cries were falling on death ears as a fire started to build inside him.

"Don't kill them, just yet" Draco hissed before he grabbed hold of Granger arm and tugged her to him "How did you manage to tell them, without dying?" It had to be her, she had to of been the one. No one else knew about his problems. AND on top of that, it was HER friends! If it had been someone else, maybe he would have believed her, when she said she had not told a soul. All he could do was hiss "You've made a fool of me for the last time Granger" He kept a good hold on her while he got her wand and snapped it in half. Peter most likely having done the same to the boy's "Think Red would mind if I tossed them in his cage?"

"Not a chance" Peter answered why Potter yelled something _like 'let me go, you won't get away with this and let her go' _or maybe that last one was Ron. Draco couldn't see the hurt in her eyes at his words. She really didn't want to be tossed into a small cage with her two friends. Draco didn't even look like he cared as he brought her into a room with Peter, to toss her into the cage after her friends. She turned to them hitting Harry and Ron with as much strength as she could, once Draco had left. She screamed at them _'How dare you spy on me! Look what you've done!' _along with some rather colorful words.

"We were worried about you Hermione!" Ron cried out trying to get her to stop "We over heard you and that git Malfoy talking about a date at the vampire bar" Hermione growled that it was not really a date at him. An even if it was who she dated was none of their business, making him shrink back from her; he didn't like any of it. Though he was smart enough to know maybe now wasn't the time to say _'You were going to snog him!'_ at her. Seeing as when he saw how close they were to kissing Harry had to hold him back to keep him from running up and punching Malfoy in the face.

Harry thought he might have better luck, "That wasn't the part that worried us Hermione" Of course it did make them both worried a little bit. Ron more than him; seeing as Ron had a crush on her that made him jealous. "You said you know his secret and something about blood. How could we not worry?" This time she said nothing just moved off into her own corner. "And then we heard him telling you that you had to sneak out to come here with him, all night we've been watching, trying to figure out why you didn't just tell us and the only idea I can come up with is…."

Ron cut him off, not being able to hold it in anymore "You're in love with him, which is SICK AND WRONG!" Ron shouted his feeling's of jealous echoing around the room. The upsetting idea she would fall for a git like Malfoy, but not for him ripping him up inside "I mean he sang to you and you were all snuggled up to him on his broom and then you were going to kiss him!" maybe being smart enough not to say this stuff was just in his head, because his month was still saying dumb shit.

Hermione's face had turned bright red before she screamed "I DO NOT LOVE HIM!" She kicked the cage "Gods if I could tell you guys what was going on, I would have" she sniffled a few times, as the horror of the past few day's washed over her. The fact her friends where mad at her for not telling them and the fact she still couldn't tell them. "I can't, I can't tell you a single thing or…" This time Harry cut her off.

"Or you'll die, that is what Malfoy said sort of." She looked to her blacked haired friend in wonder. "I thought as much, when he grabbed your arm and hissed 'why are you not dead' or whatever it was at you." He tried to fix his hair "I still don't know what is going on, I know blood is involved, vampires are involved and this odd thing you got going with him is the result of something that could kill you" Harry had never been real good at the whole, looking shit up, and spells he didn't need right off hand memorized.

"Only thing that can do that is a blood bond" Ron was no smart cookie, but he did read a lot of stories to do with dark magic. That would be the only reason he even know what a blood bond was "I read in dark times that back before we had laws among us. Wizards and witches would make blood bonds or packs, with a really evil knife. It was a way of keeping people loyal to you and if they ever broke the bond, death" He made a face before looking at Hermione "Sorry Mine should of known better….I mean it just looked so….you know" Hermione hugged him showing the two all was forgiven. "This sucks, we can't just ask you what is going on, we're in a cage and wand less on top of that. I am going to kill Malfoy for this!" He of course meant for forcing Hermione into some sick blood bond.

"Like to see you try" Draco's voice drawled as his sharp eyes landed on the three. He moved up to the cage "We have a problem here" He was speaking to Harry and Ron, his eyes never even looked at Hermione that she could see "Granger, would have been fine if you just minded your own. My issue would have been dealt with, quickly and she would have never had to worry about any of this, however thanks to the fact you can't mind your own fucking business" There was a rather long pause "You've got two choices, Peter will kill you for spying on me." Hermione made a slight whimper hating to hear Draco say such a thing, but reminding herself, he was still a monster no matter how big her crush was. "Or you can join the blood bond"

That second one was easier said than done, seeing as he would never kiss a guy. Hermione would have to be the one to kiss them, and him once more. He of course was not going to be very giving to these two as he had been to Granger "Pick now, I am not going to wait" Hermione of course said they'd join the blood bond. Seeing as Draco half didn't say he couldn't tell anyone made this all possible. Hermione twit friends would be brought into the deal, with a different knife, it still ended with death thou.

Draco let them all out of the cage, Peter looming close by to kill anyone that tried anything. Which Draco made sure to let them all know, as he pointed to the vampire, whose face was still unseen. Draco started with Granger, the same way as before. Before allowing her to cut her friends hands and bring them into the pact. All they got from Draco was an explanation and not to be killed, Hermione's deal remained the same, though she was allowed to share with her friends. And of course the kissing to seal it all, first Potter, who looked like he had been hit by a Mac truck. Then Ron who looked like he went too haven as he was kissed. Finely it was Draco's turn he was giving her a cold stare making it just as fun as the first time around.

Once that was over, Malfoy told them he had been ghoul-ed. Of course he had to explain to Potter what that meant. He told them he had to kill the vampire that had done this to him and Hermione had to help. He then told them her half of the deal was to meet the vampire king and get an heir form him. The look of haven washed off Ron face so fast being replaced with horror at this. "That part of the deal was an accident, it was one big favor to be named at a later time…We had a fight and the damn pact decided it was not a fight, but the big favor"

Hermione groaned at this "I misspoke the world hair" She pulled at her hair to emphasize "For heir, Malfoy was picking on me about it, because I had asked him for a heir and not a HAIR!" She was getting red in the face "I got mad, and shouted that I did want a heir from him to dirty his blood line…" She trailed off covering her face "We have to complete that part of the deal or die" Both her friend run to her side saying how awful that was and how they'd help take care of the baby even if it was Malfoy's.

All of which pissed Draco off greatly "There is one more thing" He hissed making them all look at him "We cannot return to school, seeing as I am what I am it's not safe for anyone there" He could see the 'why do we need to stay' looks on their faces "Granger has to be close by for me to for fill her half of the deal" He enjoyed watching the faces they made to that "And I don't trust you two even with a blood bond." Peter moved forward at that time "Peter is going to show us where we will be staying, and if you have any brains at all, you'll stay where he puts you. This place is full of vampires, none of them would hesitate to ghoul you or worse!"

There was no more fighting as the group was lead deep below the bar, were no sunlight could find them. Peter led them to a hallway that was a dead end; there were two doors he opened the one on the left to reveal a little flat. It had two bed, chairs, table, a muggle like kitchen, and a few other things they'd need. Peter took hold of Harry and Ron shoving them into the room wordlessly. He opened the door across from them with only one bed in the flat. Draco moved inside only to have Hermione shoved into him. "I will be close by, scream if anyone other than me or Red shows up."

Peter moved up the hall taking up his post, leaving the four alone. "Mine, come in here" Ron said trying to get her a way form Malfoy. Draco took hold of her arm, when he noticed her try to leave. "As I said before, you better stay where he puts you" With that Draco slammed the door behind him tugged Hermione into his arms for a very hot kiss "Nothing better to do then work on that heir " He teased knowing it was all a waiting game, for Red to find the bitch who ghoul-ed him. He was a bit shocked that Hermione hadn't slapped him. She just kissed him back whispering hotly in his ear "Sounds good to me"


	9. just a little nip

Chapter 9

Just a little nip

Draco looked down into her face for a moment "You really want to?" He was half excepting her to laugh at him. Only she didn't she moved up ageist him kissing him deeply before pulling him toward the bed. That was a huge change form the last time they had shagged and he had to half force her into letting him do it. Their lips locked over and over as they undressed each other. It seemed like a sudden need had built up in them, then that burning feeling hit them. Making them know they were just reacting to the deal and had not simply wanted each other, as Draco had thought moments ago.

Draco had her half undressed as he started to nip at her skin. Pushing her back onto the bed as he explored her body this time. Taking his time to stop and play with her breast, in a rather enjoyed manner for them both. Before moving down to pull off her knickers and drink her juices for the first time. She tasted so good he wanted to drink from her more. This time there was no hesitation as he licked away fingers soon joining his tongue as he assaulted her with his lust. Her sounds of joy only egging him on. Neither one caring they could be heard as her hand sunk into his hair bucking her hips some.

It drove him mad with passion to hear her go on as she was for him. No women cries for more had ever sound so mind numbing-ly good. He moved over her kissing her deeply as he felt her hand run over his harder member. He moaned out not even knowing he was doing it, before their lips locked and he plunged into her both of them crying into each other's months. Her hands raked over his body as he pumped into her. Like the first time she begged for more and he couldn't wait to give it to her. It became a race to meet each other each time he pulled out some only to slam back into her. All they while nipping, crawly and screaming for each other. Her hands were in his hair tugging at it as the sound of bodies slapping together filled the air, joining their cries and the bed creaking noise.

He felt it coming a wave of pleaser washed over him as he moaned out her name cumming into her and then bite her neck hard. He didn't know what had come over him as he found himself feeding on her blood. If there was ever a moment to feel like a monster, this was it. He heard her call out his own name when she had climaxed, now she was again. Only this time it changed. She was trying to push him away from her. Asking him to stop it, let her go. Her voice wasn't loud and she wasn't screaming, but she was trying to fight him off.

Draco felt his hands release her as he pulled away quickly; the horror of what just happened seating into his mind as he saw the blood running down her shoulder and chest. She looked tarried of him just then using her hand to cover the whole in her neck and stop the bleeding. Tears in her eyes as she shaky got her wand to fix it. They could hear banging on the door, as they locked eyes he whispered _"I'm sorry_" Before fleeing into the bathroom. Just to get away from the scene of his first human feed.

He looked in the mirror to see her blood on his face, down his neck and chest. Tears filled his eyes as he tried to hold back, he couldn't, he cried feeling like a monster, which should be killed before he really hurt someone. He snuck to the floor sobbing as he heard her getting dressed as fast as she could no doubt still bleeding. He never thought this would happen, he did his best not to think about that poor cat he had ripped apart and now he had bite his lover. Nothing in the world could be worse than this nothing at all.

A month went by, but Hermione never returned to their shared room. There had been no burning feeling and no need to shag. All of which Draco was grateful for, he still felt so guilty over what had happened. The idea of having to see her with his bite marks in her neck only upset him more. He never felt so alone in his whole miserable life, Peter and Red had stop in to see him from time to time. Letting him know they had not found Meg, or bring him food. Peter was the one that brought his 'meals' cats, dogs, even a few chickens. All of which he ripped to pieces at some point feeding on their blood. And in the end, no one was there to tell him it would be alright.

As he sat at a table now looking at the remains of his last meal tears in his eyes, he thought maybe he got what he dissevered. People always said he was bad news; he didn't have the right to be happy or free. They assumed he was evil and treaded him as much. Draco had always thought himself a bit over bearing and opinionated, but never evil. Now however, he couldn't even look himself in the eye. If this was karma getting back at him for being a bully, then he must have been as evil as people said he was. He closed his eyes letting his ears go to the sound of Hermione voice.

Sadly this was the closest they had been scene he bite her. He often listened to her and her friends talk, laugh, and enjoy life even down here in the dark whole. It was so unfair how people like them got all the luck and happiness and people like him, had to fight just to be noticed by their own families. She sounded so sweet an loving to them, except when they brought his name up. Her voice changed, hate or maybe fear seeped into it as she said she didn't want to talk about _him_. At times he'd go to the door putting his hands on it wishing to be close to her. At first he had thought it was because he was lonely. Now however he knew it was because he had feelings for her. At first it was a crush, but now even a room away and her never speaking a word to him, he knew it was love. That was why he did it, listen too her talk pretending it was him she was speaking too. He even answered her sometimes just to make it more real to him. When he touched the door he imaged she was on the other side doing the same thing. She wasn't of course, but when you where a monster like him, all you got was what your imagination would give you.

A knock on the door brought him out of his deep thoughts, he sniffed the air picking up Hermione's smell "Just a moment" He called not wanting the first time she saw him after he bite her to be his remains of a meal. He washed changed and made himself look 100% human before opening the door. She looked up at him, her two friends close behind her. He didn't like the way they were all looking at him what was about to happen. Were they sick of waiting and to get out of the deal plan to kill him? Well that wouldn't be so bad, they be doing him a favor really. "Yes?" he asked softly

Hermione looked away from him feeling her hands on her back, she sighed "Malfoy" Somehow her calling him that felt like a knife was being twisted into his heart "I'm pregnant"


	10. a monsters baby

_A/n: chapter 1-8 have been beta_

A monsters baby

Chapter 10

Hermione hadn't spoken to Draco scene he bite her, she was scared too. He was a monster without being a ghoul that she had known. He spoke of killing muggles for fun, along with tormented everyone who didn't follow his lead. She had been falling in love with him and when he had asked her to shag, she wanted it. To be close to him like that, feeling maybe he had forgiven her for Harry and Ron showing up, even though she had nothing to do with that. She had just hoped they could move past it and be close, have the romance story teenage girls dreamed of. The sex had fit the bill making her feel as thou she had struck gold and just when she thought she could be with him forever, he bite her.

At first she just tried to fight him off lightly, because she loved him and didn't want anyone to hurt him over it. Yet when he pulled back to look at her and whimper an _'I'm sorry'_ she saw it. The monster he really was. Her blood covered his face, his neck and chest, where as his eyes looked like a drug addict that got his fix and words he had spoken years ago filled her mind _'Kill the mudbloods starting with Granger'_ hot tears hit her eyes as she tried to fix her wound and get the hell out of there. Knowing she was in fact in love with a monster was what scared her. Not Draco, not the fact he bite her, and not the fact he was a monster. No it was the fact she was in love with a monster that scared her so bad, she didn't even want to hear his name.

She had run to Harry and Ron for help fixing the whole in her next. They were saying they kill Draco for it. But she stopped them, claiming it was not his fault, he couldn't control himself, he had not meant to bite her and he had said he was sorry before running off. She took over one of the beds in their flat, trying to hide from the fact she was in love with Draco. When anyone said his name she claimed she didn't wish to speak of him, but that wasn't true. She wanted to break down crying and tell her friends she was madly in love with Draco. However, she didn't think it was a good idea when Ron told her he broke up with his girlfriend because he wished to ask her out.

Hermione had said no to dating him, she loved Ron. But being with him like a lover was creepy. Ron wasn't really much of a looker, he wasn't all that bright, and he had a temper. He was still a great guy and they were grater friends, but he was not the one for her. Not that her man of chose was really the one for her either. As time passed she began to worry about the fact the pain to go mate had not shown up. She known that there was a chase it would just show up around the time she was ovulating, but it scared her that the other reason could be because Draco had knocked her up.

Then it had happened, she had woken up just knowing she was with child. At first she was filled with joy, but as she thought about it, she became scared to death her baby was the child of a monster. She feared it would need to drink blood and have the thirst to kill like its father. Standing in the bathroom she cast the spell to see if it was true and sure enough the air around her turned pink. She began to cry not wishing for it to be so; this would make her want to be with the man she loved even more.

Harry had found her on the floor crying her eyes out; he brought her out into the main room where Ron was. The two tried to make her feel better, but could not find the right words because they didn't know the truth, that was when she broke down and told them just how much she was in love with Draco. How she had tried to fight it, hide from it, from him and how all she wanted to do was change him to the light side, so she never have to see the monster in him like she had that day. Her two friends had decided she had to face Draco and tell him the truth, convincing her no matter what happened it was what was best for her baby.

Now as she looked into her lovers face sort of, she told him the truth and waited for him to reposed. He didn't, he just stud there staring at her like she was out of her freaking mind. Like what she was saying could never be true, and there was no way he was the father of any baby she had. Slowly he seemed to snap out of it to nodded and say 'Ok' as if that was any freaking help! She wanted to scream at him _'I am having a monsters baby and all you can say is ok?'_ She didn't thou she just stood there waiting for something else to happen.

Peter the vampire who's face no one ever saw came up to them. He lend in to whisper in Draco ear, making the man she loved look change. He nodded before taking Hermione's hand "I want to talk about this Hermione, I'm not quite sure what I'm going to say or even what I feel about it" He squeeze her hand "It is a lot to take in, but I think it is _good news_" His last word made her heart stop, it was good news? Did that mean he was happy to hear they were having a baby? Did that possible mean he loved her too? "I must go now, the vampire king wishes to see me, I'll be back later and we can talk" He smiled at her before moving past Peter and a way down the hall on his own.

Peter stood there for a long moment before reaching out to touch Hermione's neck. She had a scar form the bite Draco gave her "Nice love bite" Peter said softly, Hermione's eyes widen to the size of silver dollars. Peter must have somehow known she was shocked because he said "Oh love, you didn't know, vampires and ghouls give love bites to the lovers they wish to be with forever. An looks to me like this one was given at a very loving moment." She couldn't believe her ears, all this time she had thought Draco had simply lost control because he was hungry for blood, not because he was in love with her and wanted to be with her forever!

"Are you lying to me?" she asked in disbelief moving back to hold Harry's hand. "I mean that be a crawl thing to say right now" she wasn't shore how else to explain it to him "I care for Draco, I love him, and I am going to have his baby…If you're lying to me about this bite mark out of some kind of sick joke, I'll hurt you." She felt Ron pat her back as she stared at the hood which kept Peter face hidden.

"Not a lair dearly, I care for Draco too" He again must of known what she was thinking "He is family, that makes me care"

"Is he family because he is a ghoul?" Ron asked not knowing any better.

"No, just because someone is a ghoul or a vampire doesn't make them family" There was a low sigh, before Peter reached up and removed his hood. The three friends were so taken back by it they step back from Peter. He looked just like Draco to the point they could have been twins. "Draco is one of my descendents; my real name is Peter Loonies Malfoy" He gave them all a small smile "I'm about 1,000 years old and I chose to become a vampire because I wanted my family to see the mistake they were making, they were all about blood, to the point they started to kill each other over pureblood. My own father killed my sister, when she got pregnant with a muggles baby. At that point I know I had to become a symbol. I had to stand for 1,000's of years as a reminder to my family of the evil they had done to each other over blood." Peter run his hands down his sides "I'm no saint, never was, never will be. I just wanted to be here, to try and show them blood wasn't what mattered family was. Right up until Draco every Malfoy that knew about me tried to kill me. They didn't like being reminded of the ugly truth" He smiled a bit wider "Draco however, didn't care what I had done. He came to me like all the others, but instead of telling me he was going to kill me for dirtying the blood line in such a unforgivable manner, he asked why I did it"

Hermione heart was racing with each of Peter's worlds she began to see the man she loved. Not the monster that he could be, but the man. The one who did everything his father wanted, who was cold mean and crawl because that was what he was told to be like. The one who hide behind that icy stare too make his father happy. He wasn't a monster; he just wanted to make his family happy, to put his family first. He was a family man and that was why he acted like a monster, because that was what his family wanted of him!

"He is a good kid believe it or not, he is just in a place were to be safe he got to act like a bad one" Peter turned his head as if he heard something "You know he is a lot like me, he loves his family. He wants to make them happy, but he never wanted to hurt anyone really. He said things to make it look like he might, but under it all he just wants to be a good family man." He sighed " For me being a good family man was to become a symbol of the past, to force the Malfoy's to remember and maybe someday change their ways. I thought it would never happen, that was until Draco came to me. " He pulled his hood up once more "He is the one that will change them, he just needs a few good people to show him the way" With that Peter left the trio, understanding they were the few good people Draco needed.


	11. When we found Meg

When we found Meg

Chapter 11

Draco was told what he had been waiting to hear, they had found Meg. The vampire bitch that ghoul-ed him. Red had put a mind shield in his mind to keep the woman form controlling him. This would give Draco the chase he needed to kill the bitch and become free of the dark curse he was put under. Though part of him was worried about Hermione for some reason, he was afraid this could hurt her and the baby. He asked Rudolf if this was true, only to have the vampire make an odd face. "Red, is killing Meg going to hurt Hermione or the baby?" Draco asked once more not sure what to do. He was scared to death of the answer that was about to be spoken. If it would that meant he might not wish to go throw with it, if not, he'd be on his way to kill Meg.

"She'll miscarry" Red voice was a soft whisper as he looked at the young man before him. "That alone can be stressful on the body and mind for her. Draco you must understand ghouls children carry the curse if one of the parents have it. It is part of the baby now and forever. You kill that part of you now; it will kill the child as well. Maybe in a year your child would be strong enough to live through the death of its master, but that means you and everyone else will have to keep the fact you're a ghoul and your baby is a ghoul from everyone around you. You've got enough control to return to the school, with some chucked up story about being prisoners of vampires, but the fact is it still be a big risk" That was Red for you, he never did down play the hard truth. "Peter come to me" He called to the door knowing the vampire known as Peter Newkirk would hear the call. "I will send Peter to get her and hold her in a cell, here. Killing her will be simple enough whenever you decide to do it" He stood sending his long red dress down to the floor in rolls of sparking fabric. "I never liked having you in this bar, it was a bit risky, but Peter wished to show you another life. An I do find looking at you enjoyable, so I let it go…There is one other chose Draco"

Draco looked up into Red's face; the vampire king was an odd sort of man. With his red sparking cloths and his well managed hair and make-up. He looked so much like a woman, but his voice along told you the truth about him "What other chose is there? Kill Meg none and lose my child…A child I don't think Hermione wants. Wait an have a child with a woman that doesn't want it." Draco stood up to wait for Peter as he tried to think what was best. "Nether chose is very good, so please do tell me what the other chose is?" He looked to the door as Peter entered coming to stand with him.

"Become a vampire; let Peter kill Meg and Peter can make the final change for you. Your child will be friend when born, because you did not kill Meg. Your family will live on and you will be free of the world you live in" Red eyes showed no feeling as he said this "It is not the greats chose Draco, but it is a chose. I suggest before you decide, you talk it over with Hermione, you may find out something to help make the right chose, go on now off with you" Red said using his mind to open the door and send Draco on his way. He and Peter already talking about bring Meg in for her crime. Draco moved back down the hall to see Hermione was still waiting for him. As he got closer she run to him throw her arms around him, kissing him deeply and whispering 'I love you' in his ear.

Draco heart raced wildly in his chest before touching her cheek looking to see if she meant it or if someone was messing with her head. The look was one of love and not mind control, her mind froze as he lend down kissing her back. This is what he had been waiting for all his life; he just didn't know it until now. "I love you too" He said softly as she moved his hand up to her neck smiling at him when it touched the bite mark he left on her. It upset him making him wish to move away from her, but she wouldn't let him. She held him there for a moment before telling something he could not believe.

"I know you love me, Peter informed me this was done out of love" She kissed him once more as her arms slid around his neck "Draco, you where not trying to hurt me that day, you were marking me as your lover, because you loved me. I understand this and I except it, now you need to let go of it and forgive yourself too" They kissed again, all the while Potter and Weasley stood close by waiting for the love bird to stop necking. "So what did Red want?" Hermione asked pulling Draco down the hall with her up to her friends. Draco told her they need to talk and she asked him to tell all in front of everyone. He did, telling her the few choose they had and wondering how she take it. She hugged him shaking her head "We will return to school, I will have our baby and when it is safe for the baby, you can come back and do what you have to do"

"That all fine and good Hermione, but when people find out we are having a child, it not going to go over well" He said softly when Harry spoke up saying until the baby was born he would claim to be the father. That would put off a lot of the drama and seeing as he didn't have parents it wouldn't give them a heart attack. "That will work right up until the baby born, she'll still be under attack a lot, but she will be saver…When the baby is born though?" Hermione took his hand pulling him into a deep kiss once more. He could tell her friends were going to have to get use to them being this way as they made slight grossed out noses.

"We will cross that bridge when we come to it." Hermione said softly before turning to the group "Well we got a long trip a head of us, we need a story, and we need to get moving" She was the boss as always, bring the three boy's together to come up with a plan. To her delight Draco sang to her once more as they made their way back to the school. Meg locked away and easy to get to. Now it was just a matter of time. When they entered the school they were greeted by a rush of students, family and friends all wondering what had happened to them and were they had been. Together they told a story about how Draco believed a vampire was sneaking onto the grounds and killing people's pets. One night he saw the damn thing and went after it. The trio had seen Malfoy leaving the grounds and had followed him. Where the four of them became lost in the woods for awhile, then they became prisoners of the vampire Malfoy was following. Hermione showed off her bite mark to prove it was true.

Gasp's filled the room as they went on to say for a long while they were all locked underground being moved around always two at a time, when Hermione learned she was with child, HARRY'S child. The need to except became even greater; they made up a wild tail of how they fought the vampire off and got away, no one being any the wiser of the truth. An no one ever seeing the truth as time went on.

Hermione and Harry played the part of lovers in the hallways as the time moved on. But behind closed doors the true father spent every single second with her. The death eaters started to send death threats and attacks on Hermione, but they all failed because the child's real father was one of them. With Draco ghoul gifts he became the beast damn spy the trio could have ever asked for. While Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were killing the dark lord Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger were welcoming there first born child into the world. With the birth of Orion Malfoy, came the death of the dark lord and the truth about the father of Hermione's son. The wizarding world would never be the same, when it was revealed Draco Malfoy had infacted been on the light side all the while, looking after the woman he loved and their baby.

Though the four still lie to this day about how Draco and Hermione Malfoy feel in love there many human children show the two are very much in love. Orion Malfoy starts his first year at Hogwarts with the daughter of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, Molly Potter. It is already believed the two kids will fall madly in love and the tie between the group will get stronger. That of course is another story, but no one can denial it is a possibility.

Draco Malfoy is no longer a ghoul thanks to the end of the war and the birth of his son; he was able to free them of the curse. However he and his wife are seen frequenting a bar in a small one house town, no one cares about. They claim they enjoy the singer some guy in a red dress and have a good friend in the bar tender there, one Mr. Newkirk. Hermione is seen there without Draco at times, she and Red the singer like to talk girl talk and Draco seems to be great friends with Mr. Newkirk. So much so Peter is always seen at the Malfoy's for any and all holidays. The Malfoy have four son's and three daughters. Though it is believe Hermione is going to have another baby soon. Draco Malfoy got his the world just got better look he only gets when Hermione tells him they are having a baby.

_The end _


End file.
